S.U.P.R.E.M.E.
The S.U.P.R.E.M.E.G.O.D. (Super Extra Mega God) is the boss of my Blooniverse. To defeat it, finish these five tasks: First Part: Past Monkey Lane If you reach to round 750, you will receive the Past Map. Then, go to Monkey Lane and place place 25 Time Leapers. Sell 24. The other one will be transformed to 4|4 and will have a P1T5. Then, when you have 500,000 money, buy P1T5 upgrade. Then give the Past Map to it. A Cutscene will show: You defeated much bloons (A B.L.I.T.Z. is showed) You reach the ultimate round (A Round 750 screenshot is showed) But you can defeat the ultimate blimp? Then you go a black and white Monkey Lane. Now you will need to reach round 100. When you reach round 100 you will defeat a S.U.P.E.R. and a M.E.G.A. The two have 500,000 HP and these abilities: S.U.P.E.R. Slash: ''When S.U.P.E.R. on screen, it wil use this to give a tackle to a tower and deal 20 damage to it. (Cooldown: 30 Seconds) ''M.E.G.A. Defense: ''When M.E.G.A. on screen, it will became in front of S.U.P.E.R. and defend it. Any attack dealed to S.U.P.E.R. or M.E.G.A. will be reduced by 1|4. (Cooldown: 15 Seconds) ''S.U.P.E.R.M.E.G.A. Defense Slash: ''When the S.U.P.E.R. Slash and M.E.G.A. Defense is used at the same time ( for a miracle) S.U.P.E.R. will slash the Bloon dealing 30 damage, while M.E.G.A. will spin around S.U.P.E.R. dealing 3 damage to each Monkey it touchs ''S.U.P.E.R. Up Cut: ''S.U.P.E.R. will appear at the up of screen, then it will return to it's old positon, dealing 5 damage to each tower that it touch. ''M.E.G.A. Down Cut: ''M.E.G.A. will appear at the down of screen, then it will return to it's old position, dealing 5 damage to each tower that it touch, ''S.U.P.E.R.M.E.G.A. Collision: ''When M.E.G.A. down cut and S.U.P.E.R. Up Cut collide, it makes a explosion,dealing 20 damage to each tower that it touchs, plus making each Tower that is placed on it lose 1 HP per second. When you defeat the two, then game will finish. Second Part: The Fusion Then you gain a Special Mission: The Fusion. The Fusion is a circle track that has a free Time Leaper in the center (Range = All the track). It have normal rounds. When you reach Round 450, then you Time Leaper will be transform in 4|4. One cutscene will be shown: You defeated the S.U.P.E.R. and M.E.G.A. (The Super and Mega is shown) But he fusioned... You can defeat that? Then one U.L.T.R.A. will appear. It have 100,000 HP and have these abilities: ''S.U.P.E.R. Slash: ''When S.U.P.R.E.M.E. on screen, it wil use this to give a tackle to a tower and deal 20 damage to it. (Cooldown: 30 Seconds) ''M.E.G.A. Defense: ''When S.U.P.R.E.M.E. on screen, it will became in front of S.U.P.E.R. and defend it. Any attack dealed to S.U.P.E.R. or M.E.G.A. will be reduced by 1|4. (Cooldown: 15 Seconds) ''S.U.P.E.R.M.E.G.A. Defense Slash: ''When the S.U.P.E.R. Slash and M.E.G.A. Defense is used at the same time ( for a miracle) S.U.P.R.E.M.E. will slash the Bloon dealing 30 damage, while it's shadow will spin around S.U.P.E.R. dealing 3 damage to each Monkey it touchs ''S.U.P.R.E.M.E. Bomb Cannon: ''The S.U.P.R.E.M.E. shoot's a HUGE bomb at a tower, give 50 damage, but only to a single tower! ''S.U.P.R.E.M.E. Laser Cannon: ''The S.U.P.R.E.M.E. shoot red plasma that deal 2 damage to each tower it touch. When you defeat it, you will gain a Time Fractal. Third Part: Future War Now the things will be so much difficult: You will need to reach round 750 5 times (When you reach round 750, count one time. When you reach round 750 other time, then count other time.). Each time you reach round 750, you will gain a Time Fractal. Then craft the six Time Fractals and you will gain a Time Teleport. Reach round 750 ANOTHER time,then use the Time Teleport in a Time Leaper. You defeated the S.U.P.R.E... - ERROR ALL SYSTEMS NO FUNCTIONING - SYSTEM DANIFIED! Then battle 50 S.U.P.E.R.s and 50 M.E.G.A.s. When you defeat these things, you will gain a Power Boost (Doubles the range,speed and fire rate of your towers.) and the final mission: Ultimate War will be unlocked. Fourth Part: Ultimate War Now, enter the Ultimate War,Then,reach round 751. Then you will battle the Ultimate King: S.U.P.R.E.M.E.! But it not in it's normal form, it's in Super Form! Super S.U.P.R.E.M.E. It's a SUPREME with 200,000 HP that the same abilities as the S.U.P.R.E.M.E. copy and shoot HUGE bombs that deal 25 damage to a single tower! True S.U.P.R.E.M.E. It's a supreme, but have 500,000 HP and have 5 Auracrysts. It these abilities: ''S.U.P.R.E.M.E. Double Slash: ''It create two copys that do the 10 damage to two towers. ''S.U.P.R.E.M.E. Shield Armor: ''It create a shield that take 20 hits to break (Ex: 1 Dart: 1 Hit, One Plasma = 1 Hit,but if you continue doing damage with plasma, not count as other hit) ''S.U.P.R.E.M.E. Double Collision: ''It create two shadows that collides,making a explosion that deal 10 damage. ''S.U.P.R.E.M.E. Laser Cannon: '''''It create a red plasma cannon that do 10 damage to a tower. 'S.U.P.R.E.M.E. Auracryst Cut: 'Make it Auracrysts to deal 50 Damage to a tower. But can be hitted without destroying the Auracryst when using this attack.'' ''S.U.P.R.E.M.E. Spawn: '''''When popped, spawn three million of blue bloons! Defeat the blue bloons, and you gained 1,000,000 MM and 25 NK Coins. And a special agent named Ninja Kiwi. It's a Ninja Monkey that shoot hypersonic,have the range of 1|2 track and have a plasma cannon. Backstory *At the start of all, the only thing that exist is a Ninja Monkey and a Ultra Regen Ceramic Bloon. The two battled and Ninja Monkey winned the battle. Then the Ninja Monkey created a game that a Dart Monkey pop a bloon. *Then, one day, One monkey was playing the game when he computer broked. Then the Ultra Regen Z.O.M.G. (The Ultra regenered to become a Z.O.M.G.) Then he started to absorb energy of the Blooniverse. *Then Ninja Kiwi sealed it to not damage any more Monkey. *But the Blooniverse energy was so very minun energy, then he drained the energy of all Bloons popped. When the player popped so many Bloons (Various Round 750) He gained much power and maked the S.U.P.E.R. and M.E.G.A. Blimps to defeat the Monkeys *But was not sufficient, so it created 100 more. Then the 100 more fusioned to create a minun powerful S.U.P.R.E.M.E.,but when the S.U.P.R.E.M.E. get popped, he gained much energy (because all pops give energy to it) that he exited the seal and battled the Monkeys... Trivia *One time, i said in the chat that created a veeeeeeeeery long conception. But the chat guys were thinking that is Pop-O-Bot. But in reality, was this. Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Final Bosses